


[Podfic] A Star to Steer By

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, GFY, Gen, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, but definitely a strong connection, not rex/obi in the conventional sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3514793/chapters/7728092">A Star To Steer By</a> by dogmatix, norcumi</p><p>Summary:<br/>Jack O'Neill runs into the weirdest snake he's ever met, and that's saying something. Obi-Wan just wants to get his people home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Star to Steer By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514793) by [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). 



**Length:** 00:57:54

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to streaming]](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/22/items/AStarToSteerByPart02/A%20Star%20To%20Steer%20By%20-%20Part%2001.mp3)

  


**MP3 Download (53MB):**

        at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w32i3cy7k1yv387/A+Star+To+Steer+By+-+Part+01.mp3) [click to download from mediafire's website]

        at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/1uuh5koutxuotuadm1xlsmi8p5s93ka6) [also works for streaming]

**M4A Download [for Apple products] 41.2 MB):**

        at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lx7xrhjyil0zyl1/A_Star_To_Steer_By_-_Part_01.m4a) [click to download from mediafire's website]

        at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/h8e43rzbwyy3c1aj7yne749tnkof5kqb) [also works for streaming]


	2. Chapter 5 - Chapter 7

**Length:** 01:35:58

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to streaming]](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/22/items/AStarToSteerByPart02/A%20Star%20To%20Steer%20By%20-%20Part%2002.mp3)

  


**MP3 Download (87.9 MB):**

        at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jzge1tb74bdul9w/A+Star+To+Steer+By+-+Part+02.mp3) [click to download from mediafire's website]

        at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/v7vuowb7qn7zxlxr2i4uns67ywtvzl7q) [also works for streaming]

**M4A Download [for Apple products] 68.2 MB):**

        at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/buonaqkfh9cazed/A_Star_To_Steer_By_-_Part_02.m4a) [click to download from mediafire's website]

        at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/i7b9a2eve67g7jtc3511zu7gyrvloouv) [also works for streaming]


	3. Chapter 8 - Chapter 9

**Length:** 01:15:07

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to streaming]](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/22/items/AStarToSteerByPart02/A%20Star%20to%20Steer%20By%20-%20Part%2003.mp3)

  


**MP3 Download:**

        at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3j76l7mim54uunn/A+Star+to+Steer+By+-+Part+03.mp3) [click to download from mediafire's website]

        at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/9mpprtzkr42mbdq5w0dup98oh1dy95ue) [also works for streaming]

**M4A Download [for Apple products] 53.4 MB):**

        at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ye820j1wv6xla88/A_Star_to_Steer_By_-_Part_03.m4a) [click to download from mediafire's website]

        at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/qm1tjmqw7vjwxfc5mk1dwby82yhz2cij) [also works for streaming]


	4. Chapter 10

**Length:** 00:58:38

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to streaming]](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/22/items/AStarToSteerByPart02/A%20Star%20to%20Steer%20By%20-%20Part%2004.mp3)

  


**MP3 Download (53. 7 MB):**

        at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vq75arqrecdd7d0/A+Star+to+Steer+By+-+Part+04.mp3)

        at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/3e13m01flpdvnpec9rolq9unsy4qv2b6)

**M4A Download [for Apple products] 42.7 MB):**

        at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kg0ga0c3ulsilyc/A+Star+To+Steer+By+-+Part+04.m4a)

        at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/za8ovobrz2wb4hey81yptp7zx8zwky04)


	5. Chapter 11

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to streaming]](https://ia800603.us.archive.org/0/items/AStarToSteerByPart02/AStarToSteerBy-Part05.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

0:55:00

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (50 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/11pppimjc26k2aw/A_Star_to_Steer_By_-_Part_05.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/2vk2ng6q5xvr3m4koommwyzl2mhpfb95)




	6. Chapter 12

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to streaming]](https://ia801502.us.archive.org/22/items/AStarToSteerByPart02/AStarToSteerBy-Part06.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

01:02:09

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (50 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ww8vwibopd8lwwn/A_Star_to_Steer_By_-_Part_06.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/1k1hpnimn8irf7e32xtp34k2q9dhgq7q)




End file.
